A Camping Night - Bite -
by TidsoptimistMF
Summary: Era solo un campamento con amigos. La idea era salir de la ciudad, pasar un buen rato. Divertirse. Byun Baekhyun nunca imaginó que esa noche su vida daría un giro tan inesperado.Lobos, cambiaformas y un extraño "rito" serán las pruebas que deberá pasar si es que desea seguir con vida. Y todo gracias a: Una Mordida. (BaekYeol/ChanBaek) EXO.
1. Primera Parte

_Era solo un campamento con amigos. La idea era salir de la ciudad, pasar un buen rato. Divertirse._

_Byun Baekhyun nunca imaginó que esa noche su vida daría un giro tan inesperado._

_Lo que sólo sería una caminata a mitad de la noche se convirtió en una pesadilla y antes de que se diera cuenta una jauría de lobos lo estaba persiguiendo._

_Lobos, cambiaformas y un extraño "rito" serán las pruebas que deberá pasar si es que desea seguir con vida._

_Y todo gracias a: Una Mordida._

* * *

_**Primera Parte**_

Esa noche había luna creciente.

Su luz se filtraba vagamente a través de la oscuridad penetrante del bosque. Aunque el sol ya se había escondido hace unas horas atrás, aún se podía percibir cierta calidez en el aire que vaticinaba la llegada del verano y que la primavera pronto se iría.

Una leve brisa corrió por el lugar, moviendo a su paso algunos mechones del oscuro cabello de Park Chanyeol. Alto y de contextura fibrosa, el hombre caminaba con tranquilidad por entre medio de los árboles que conformaban ese gran bosque que se extendía bajo sus pies.

La noche era joven y para Chanyeol no había nada más agradable que pasear y dejarse deslumbrar por la penumbra que cubría la vegetación dándole un cierto toque de misterio.  
Sus pies descalzos acariciaban la tierra, alzando a cada paso el frescor de esta, la cual llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales llenándolo por completo de vida. El resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por telas ligeras ya que no toleraba muy bien el calor; y aunque solo eran unos pocos grados más de temperatura, él ya se sentía en pleno verano y como si el sol le estuviera dando de lleno en el cuerpo.  
Por eso mismo él prefería salir de noche, cuando la temperatura era más tolerable, y no de día, donde seguramente moriría deshidratado. Claro que esto último es solo una exageración, él no moriría, pero si sudaría bastante y estaría incomodo ante la intensidad del calor.

Chanyeol se detuvo un instante para inspirar con fuerza el limpio aire que lo rodeaba. El olor a madera, tierra y pino se introdujo en sus pulmones con conocida nitidez, sin embargo entre medio había un nuevo aroma. Desconocido.

Perplejo, inspiro una vez más para asegurarse que no fuera su imaginación y poder así captarlo con mayor detenimiento.

En efecto, ese curioso aroma aún se encontraba danzando en el aire, logrando apreciar que este no era un olor desagradable, es más, era todo lo contrario. Era dulce pero con ciertos tintes que lo hacían tener carácter; y por sobre todo era adictivo. Por él, se quedaría ahí de pie apreciando cada partícula que expedía aquel aroma, descifrándolo, envolviéndose con su tersa esencia hasta poder grabarlo con certeza en su memoria.  
Sin embargo ese impulso inicial cambio cuando percibió que la fragancia variaba. Una nueva nota llego a su nariz haciéndolo despertar de su letargo y enderezarse, sacudiendo todos sus sentidos.

Miedo.

El miedo abducía aquel aroma que lo había encantado y se percibía como una sombra que inundaba el bosque poco a poco.

Chanyeol abrió los ojos justo cuando las hojas de los arboles temblaron indicándole que alguien estaba alterando su usual paz.  
Con la gracia propia de un depredador, Chanyeol se agazapó, apoyando la punta de los dedos sobre la húmeda tierra, mientras sus ojos y oídos percibían atentamente cualquier signo que le indicara su camino.

Silencio, todo estaba quieto.

Un solo y efímero grito a la lejanía fue suficiente para alertarlo, seguido por el temblor en la tierra producto de ser golpeada por varios pies al correr, lo cual fue percibido con nitidez por sus dedos.

Alguien corría peligro, y él, Park Chanyeol, no se quedaría ahí sin hacer nada.

* * *

Byun Baekhyun, un chico de cabello castaño que se caracterizaba por sus ojos alegres y vivaces, corría en ese instante despavorido por los irregulares terrenos de ese bosque.  
Tenía la respiración agitada y le dolía un costado cuando intentaba captar más aire, haciéndole casi imposible tal empresa. Pero pese a todo no dejaba de correr.

Ni por un instante.

Ese día, Baekhyun había salido de excursión con unos amigos, a vivir la experiencia de acampar en medio de la naturaleza en aquel bosque que se encontraba a unas horas de la ciudad. Todo iba bien hasta que uno de sus amigos lo despertó en mitad de la noche para que lo acompañara al baño.

\- Luhan, siempre dices que eres masculino, y ahora necesitas que alguien te acompañe a los arbolitos- se había burlado mientras salía de la carpa detrás de su amigo.

Delgado y con una cara que sólo se podía definir como bonita, Luhan simplemente despedía esa aura de que debía ser protegido. Aunque siempre intentaba mostrarse fuerte y duro para compensar su apariencia, Baekhyun sabía que esa rudeza sólo era hasta cierto punto.

\- Esta oscuro y no quiero perderme- se defendió inútilmente, mientras que Baekhyun suprimió una carcajada para no despertar al resto.

Tan pronto como se alejaron unos cuantos pasos del campamento, sintieron que la atmosfera cambiaba, volviéndose densa, sintiendo que con cada paso que daban alguien los veía de cerca.

\- Baek...regresemos- susurró bajito Luhan, aferrándose a su brazo mientras que el nombrado se limitó a mirar a su alrededor en busca de que alguien apareciera entre medio de la penumbra.

\- ¿No querías ir al baño?- preguntó avanzando, pero su amigo ya lo había soltado quedándose quieto y pasándose las manos por los brazos como si quisiera quitarse una mala sensación al restregárselos.

\- Si, es solo que no me siento cómodo

\- Es el bosque, no el baño de tu casa- respondió Baekhyun, pero sin su típica ironía. Había algo en el ambiente que evitaba que lo fuera. Es más, percibía que la oscuridad los envolvía cada vez más y aunque sabía que estaba moviendo las piernas, sentía que no avanzaba nada.

\- Baek...- lo llamo temeroso Luhan- Baekhyun no sigas...

Su voz se apagó de repente. Extrañado, Baekhyun se dio la vuelta encontrándose que su amigo miraba un punto fijo al frente de ellos.

Con lentitud, giró el rostro descubriendo que un par de ojos negros y brillantes lo miraban desde la oscuridad. Pronto se le unieron más ojos hasta que uno de ellos salió de la espesura del bosque dejándose ver ante un claro de luna. La luz no era mucha, pero fue suficiente para ver la silueta y los dientes letales que asomaban del hocico de aquel bestial animal.

El lobo se irguió ante ellos y el grito de Luhan fue lo único que logro sacar a Baekhyun de su trance.

-¡Corre!- fue lo único que pudo gritar Baekhyun al ver que el animal empezaba a acechar a su amigo.

Viendo que Luhan retrocedía con las piernas temblándole como gelatina, Baekhyun decidió hacer lo más arriesgado y estúpido que había hecho en su vida.  
Tomando con fuerza la linterna que tenía en mano y confiado en su puntería se la lanzo al animal dándole justo en la cabeza, captando con ello su total atención.

-¡Luhan! ¡Corre!- volvió a gritar y al parecer esta vez el nombrado si logró reaccionar ya que vio como este se daba media vuelta. No alcanzó a ver si este corría, ya que tan pronto vio que Luhan se movía, él empezó a correr por su vida después de desatar la furia de aquel grotesco lobo que había golpeado con su linterna.

Los oídos le piteaban y su pulso se agolpaba con fuerza contra su cuello mientras seguía escapando, presa del pánico sin siquiera mirar atrás para ver si lo perseguía o no. Solo sabía que correría hasta que sus piernas no dieran más.

\- Espero que Luhan llegue al campamento- pensó, tratando de borrar cualquier fatídica imagen en donde su amigo aparecía como comida de lobo.

Corrió y apoyándose en sus manos saltó un gran tronco que se le cruzaba por delante, y al hacerlo los vio. Como sombras grises, corrían uno a cada lado suyo y visualizó que había otro par de lobos corriendo más adelante.  
Aterrado, pero sin detenerse, continuo corriendo, evadiendo árboles y ramas que chocaban contra su cara rasguñándola.

Sin embargo, los lobos se iban acercando cada vez más hasta que finalmente los que iban adelante le cerraron el paso, apareciendo frente a él.

Baekhyun quiso cambiar de dirección, pero fue en vano. Lo tenían rodeado.

Con la garganta ardiéndole entre cada bocanada de aire que daba, se giró para hacerle frente al mismo lobo que había golpeado. O eso suponía él.  
Su mente estaba en blanco y solo percibía las gotas de sudor que corrían por su frente, tanteando un largo camino por su piel hasta su cuello donde se perdían en su ligera ropa de dormir, consistente en una polera y unos pantalones cortos.

Desesperanzado, miró a su alrededor en busca de algo que lo ayudara, pero lo único que veía era un par de ojos voraces mientras sus fauces se abrían para soltar guturales sonidos.

Entonces lo decidió: Si se lo iban a comer no se los haría fácil. Lucharía hasta el final.

Con eso presente y en un arranque impulsivo corrió en dirección en donde estaba el lobo más pequeño del grupo. Pese a ser el de menor tamaño no era menos fiero ya que también se lanzó al ataque impactando contra su objetivo, logrando en el proceso clavar sus afilados dientes en el hombro de su presa.  
Baekhyun gritó de dolor y de sorpresa al sentir como se desgarraba su carne, cayendo de paso al suelo producto del impacto y el peso inesperado.  
Aun así, e inmerso en la agonía, Baekhyun lucho por zafarse, moviéndose frenéticamente sintiendo que entre más intentaba librarse más se tensaba su hombro, como si estuvieran a punto se desgarrárselo totalmente del cuerpo.

Estaba empezando a darse por vencido, las fuerzas no le daban más y un entumecimiento se apoderaba rápidamente de sus extremidades.

-¡Maldición! ¡Lucha Baekhyun!- se decía una y otra vez, pero el punzante dolor en su cabeza y lo borroso que se volvía todo, hacía imposible su tarea.

Un aullido a lo lejos fue lo último que escuchó antes de que todo se apagara.

* * *

Chanyeol corrió a toda velocidad, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para olisquear el aire y luego seguir su camino. Unos minutos después su nariz sensible se arrugaba en el acto al percibir con fuerza el olor de la manada de lobos, deteniéndose inmediatamente.

Fue ahí que sus ojos lo vieron.

Sudoroso e inconsciente se encontraba el pálido cuerpo de aquel humano que lo había alertado de su presencia solo por su aroma. Mientras tanto, a su lado se encontraba el lobo que lo había atacado, soltando su hombro para ponerse de pie mientras su hocico estilaba gotas de sangre ajena.

La ira se apoderó de Chanyeol y antes de que fuera consciente de lo que hacía, arremetió contra aquel lobo, empujándolo lejos del debilitado cuerpo de Baekhyun.  
Retrocedió unos pasos hasta quedar al lado del magullado chico, mostrando los dientes en señal de advertencia mientras sus ojos, generalmente marrones, se volvían rojos y feroces. Fue en ese lapso que percibió que se había transformado a su forma animal. En algún momento mientras corría había adoptado la forma de un gran lobo de pelaje oscuro que ahora amenazaba con matar a cualquiera que osara acercarse al chico.  
Generalmente Chanyeol era consciente cuando pasaba de una forma a otra, ya que lo realizaba a su voluntad, pero esta vez estaba tan sumergido en su búsqueda que no había percibido cuando la había adoptado.

De todas formas daba igual. Como hombre o como lobo él protegería aquel desconocido.

El resto de la manada al ver a su compañero atacado no tardaron en rodear a Chanyeol para hacerle frente.

Chanyeol por su parte analizaba a sus contrincantes. Por sus tamaños y pelaje pudo deducir que la mayoría eran lobos corrientes. Salvo uno, que al igual que él, tenía la capacidad de cambiar de forma. Sabía que no estaba en su territorio y que se encontraba en desventaja pero eso no lo detuvo al momento de lanzar una mordida al aire en señal de advertencia cuando uno de los lobos intento acercarse a Baekhyun.

Solo eso fue necesario para que la batalla se liberara.

Los cinco lobos saltaron a su encuentro, siendo el líder el primero en dar el zarpazo inicial. Chanyeol logro esquivarlo, aunque el siguiente no tuvo tanta suerte. De todas formas logro defenderse y enviar uno de los lobos contra un árbol quedando uno menos.  
Empujones, zarpazos y mordidas iban y venían, pero Chanyeol no era del tipo que se rendía y cada vez que le daban un golpe el devolvía dos más.

Estaba tirando a otro lobo lejos cuando en eso lo escuchó. Un leve quejido, casi inaudible, pero no para sus oídos de lobo. Se volteó justo para ver como el líder de la manada hincaba los dientes en la herida ya presente en el hombro de Baekhyun y posaba sus ojos maliciosos sobre los pasmados de Chanyeol.

\- ¡Como se atreve!- fue lo que pasó por su mente, rechinando los dientes al tiempo que contraatacaba a los lobos restantes que le cerraban el paso.

Cuando terminó con ellos vio con horror que el líder se alejaba arrastrando el cuerpo inconsciente de Baekhyun por una pequeña pendiente dejando un rastro de sangre en su camino. Con furia asesina Chanyeol corrió hasta él y descargó contra su cuerpo, obligándolo a soltar a su presa.

Aunque se encontraba debilitado por la anterior pelea, sacó fuerzas de donde no tenía y batalló contra el último y más fuerte de sus enemigos.

Atacándolo directo en el cuello y forcejeando por varios minutos Chanyeol finalmente logró doblegarlo y ahuyentarlo. Pero antes de irse este volteo con el hocico ensangrentado y lo encaró con la mirada.

\- Sabes que ese chico está condenado- gruño el líder en su mente- No pasará de esta noche

Y con ese último vaticinio desapareció.

Chanyeol no se movió de su posición hasta que estuvo seguro que el otro no volvería. Fue ahí que se volvió hacia Baekhyun que yacía un poco más allá.  
Con cautela se acercó y miro al anémico chico, quien tenía el rostro contraído por el dolor y su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente producto de lo mismo.

Chanyeol maldijo por lo bajo.

Ese bastardo lo había vuelto a morder a propósito para marcarlo como su propiedad, gracias a que sus colmillos hicieron contacto con la sangre contraria. Lo problemático de eso era que esa mordida no era lo mismo que una de un lobo normal. Ellos, por ser cambiaformas tenían la ventaja, o desventaja en este caso, que su mordida era letal, variando su efectividad según el tamaño de la presa. En el caso de Baekhyun, por ser humano, tendría efecto en unas pocas horas más, a menos que intentara transformarlo en uno de ellos.

Pero para lograrlo debía cumplir cierto ritual. Uno que Chanyeol se vería obligado a utilizar si es que deseaba que aquel humano viviera.

Para sacar la marca hecha por el otro cambiaformas tendría que hacer la suya propia en el mismo lugar para erradicarla completamente; sin embargo mientras lo mordía debía poseerlo de todas las formas posibles y eso involucraba tener sexo con él.

Bufó ante la idea. No esperaba que se complicara tanto.

No es que le desagradara, pero no estaba muy seguro cuan dispuesto estaría el chico en apoyar la idea de tener sexo con un total desconocido, medio lobo, con el argumento de que eso salvaría su vida.

\- Supongo que lo sabré cuando despierte- pensó al acercar su hocico hasta la herida expuesta. La camisa se había desgarrado con el forcejeo y le entregaba una total visión del daño.

Con cuidado, paso la lengua donde los dientes se veían marcados, limpiando la herida y sacando así parte del veneno de los colmillos para disminuir el malestar de Baekhyun, el cual pasó a tener una expresión mucho más apacible.

Con delicadeza cargo al castaño sobre su lomo para ir en busca de un lugar seguro. Con la sangre esparcida era bastante posible que llegaran otros lobos y ya no le quedaban energías para otra batalla más.

Con eso en mente se interno por el espesor del bosque.

* * *

Después de llevar un buen rato buscando, Chanyeol había encontrado por fin un lugar propicio para ocultarse, una cueva en donde estaban alejados de miradas indiscretas y seguros hasta la mañana siguiente. Se había preocupado también de marcar las cercanías con su olor para dar a entender a los otros lobos que ese era su territorio y no se acercaran.

En un principio, Chanyeol había pensado ir hasta su hogar para poder atender mejor al pequeño humano y no en una rudimentaria cueva, sin embargo su casa se encontraba cerca de la frontera del parque, siendo demasiado riesgoso llevarlo hasta ahí. El camino era largo y por el estado del castaño no podía arriesgarse a gastar preciadas horas en un viaje cuando no estaba muy seguro cuánto duraría el humano con vida.  
En general Chanyeol solía pasar bastante tiempo fuera de su hogar, le encantaba perderse en la espesura del bosque como todo buen lobo, y gracias a que la naturaleza le entregaba la mayoría de las cosas que necesitaba para subsistir, no debía preocuparse por tener un trabajo estable. Tenía una pequeña huerta en el patio trasero que le daba lo que necesitaba, y cazando de vez en cuando pequeños animales lograba saciar completamente su hambre.  
Gracias a esa libertad que disfrutaba, podía pasear noches enteras por el bosque, alojando en distintas partes, por lo que el escondite en el que estaban ahora no le era incomodo para nada. Sin contar que no necesitaba de muchos artículos personales cuando lo hacía ya que en su forma lobuna lograba arreglárselas bastante bien, salvo cuando cazadores rondaban la zona. Había ocasiones que estos lo tomaban desprevenido, y tenía que adoptar su forma humana teniendo que tomar prestada ropa de algún turista en el proceso para no espantar a alguien por verlo caminar desnudo por el bosque. Aún recordaba la vez que no logró conseguir nada y término siendo igualmente perseguido por un tipo, con escopeta en mano, por ser un degenerado.  
Por lo mismo y para evitarse esos malos ratos, tendía a tener cuidado para que sus ropas no se desgarraran...

\- Como ahora- murmuro irónico al apreciar como su desnudez se hacía visible ante el fuego que recién había encendido. Pese a la batalla que había sufrido momentos atrás su cuerpo no mostraba mayores daños, solo algunos rasguños menores que ya sanaban gracias a su rápida cicatrización.

En ese instante estaba con la duda de que era mejor: presentarse ante el humano como un lobo o mejor de esa forma, sin nada encima. Estaba seguro que cualquiera de las dos lo espantarían por igual pero imaginó que debía estar bastante traumado de los lobos, así que como humano era más convincente.

\- Además puedo comunicarme de esta forma, como lobo serían puros gruñidos- continuo con su monologo lanzando un nuevo leño al fuego.

Miro por sobre su hombro al chico para comprobar que seguía sin despertar. No tenía mucho tiempo y no sabía cuánto más se demoraría en abrir los ojos, por lo que optó por la solución mas corta. Despertarlo él mismo.

Más por costumbre que por otra cosa, se acercó sigilosamente hasta Baekhyun, quedando a su lado. Observó con detenimiento su cara, deteniéndose en sus rasgos finos que le proporcionaban una apariencia delicada pero que contrastaba con su aroma, el cual denotaba un carácter fuerte. Chanyeol era capaz de percibir esos pequeños detalles que un humano normal no apreciaría, ya tanto su físico como su esencia, eran pedazos de información que le indicaban sobre cómo era una persona hasta cierto punto. El resto tendría que averiguarlo al momento de hablar con él.  
Pasó sus dedos por la tersa piel y se detuvo en la fea herida de su hombro que ahora adquiría un color púrpura cerca de los orificios dejados por los dientes y se volvía más azul a medida que se alejaba de ese punto.

Debía apurarse.

\- ¡Hey!- lo llamó moviéndolo del otro hombro- ¡Despierta!

Nada. Debía ser un poco más insistente si quería que abriera los ojos, sin embargo por más que lo movió no lo logró.

Con el ceño fruncido Chanyeol observó con impotencia el apacible rostro dormido y por un instante se preguntó si sería muy malo hacer todo el rito con él dormido.

\- Eso sería una violación- se dijo vetando la idea de una y soltando una gran bocanada de aire.

Apoyó su barbilla en su mano y vio al chico una vez más, embriagándose de paso con su fragancia.  
Debía admitir que era guapo y se preguntó si sus labios sabrían tan bien como su olor.

Con la curiosidad implantada en su cabeza se acercó al rostro ajeno. Tanteó sus labios con los dedos, percibiendo su textura y finalmente los unió con los propios en una caricia inocente.  
Pese a la cálida temperatura que aumentaba de a poco con la fogata, los labios de Baekhyun estaban fríos contrastando con los tibios de Chanyeol, pero aun así para el lobo fue el edén. Su pulposa suavidad lo deleitó, llegando a morder el labio inferior para poder percibirlo con mayor claridad, para luego reemplazarlo con su lengua llevándose el sabor directo a sus papilas gustativas.

Si bien su olor era adictivo, no era nada comparado con su sabor.

Ahora no solo existía en su interior el interés de ayudarlo, sino también el deseo creciente e imperativo de poder poseerlo en plenitud. La excitación embargó su cuerpo, palpitando con fuerza en su pecho hasta llegar a tensionar su parte baja.

Estaba tan ensimismado deleitándose de los labios ajenos que no percibió que estos comenzaron a moverse y a corresponder el beso.

Baekhyun estaba despertando de la nebulosa neblina en la que su mente estaba metida, siendo atraído por una tierna caricia y una calidez que le embriagaba los sentidos al nivel de querer probar más de ellos y seguir disfrutando.

No fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que sintió algo húmedo y ajeno introducirse en su boca. Abriendo los ojos en el proceso, se encontró de frente con la cara de un desconocido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, empujó al susodicho lejos de su persona, pero tan pronto lo hizo, se arrepintió. Un tirón fuerte y punzante se alojó en su hombro haciéndolo gemir en respuesta.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Chanyeol con su profunda voz desconcertando más al otro- No era mi intención asustarte.

Baekhyun parpadeó incrédulo, tratando de procesar como de ser perseguido por una manada de lobos hambrientos había terminado besándose con un total desconocido.

Un muy guapo desconocido, debía admitir.

Lo primero que le llamó la atención fueron sus grandes ojos. Estaba seguro que cuando los vio por primera vez estos eran rojos, pero ahora al fijarse nuevamente, estos eran castaños, igual que los suyos, por lo que asumió que lo anterior solo había sido parte de su imaginación. Luego continúo observando su rostro, notando como sus masculinas facciones eran enmarcadas por un cabello lacio y largo que le daba un aire salvaje y rudo.

Continuando con su escrutinio se percató finalmente que el extraño se encontraba completamente desnudo. Del asombro, paso la indignación al tiempo que su cara se ponía roja al notar que el miembro contrario se encontraba bastante despierto y listo para la acción.

\- Perdón por eso- soltó Chanyeol al ver la mirada que el otro le echaba- No es algo que pueda controlar…

Avergonzado de ser descubierto, Baekhyun alzó la vista para encontrarse nuevamente con esos enormes y expectantes ojos.  
Sabía que debería sentir miedo y desconfianza de aquel sujeto; después de todo el tipo podía ser algún lunático violador, empezando por el hecho de que estaba desnudo y lo había besado mientras él estaba inconsciente…

Sin embargo no lo estaba.

Tal vez era por el leve mareo que lo inundaba y todo lo ocurrido con los lobos lo que evitaba que se asustara de algo; o era el mero hecho que ese sujeto, pese de haberlo besado de la nada, le seguía transmitiendo confianza y seguridad, por raro que sonara.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó finalmente, mientras el otro se alejaba hacia la fogata. Su mente era una maraña tal que prefirió partir con preguntas básicas y no intentar crear algo más complejo que eso.

Chanyeol sonrió irónico. Decir que era un lobo con la capacidad de transformarse en humano no era lo mejor que podía decir en ese momento. Aunque sabía que en algún punto de la noche tendría que decírselo, sentía que ese instante no era el mejor. Por lo mismo optó por algo más…sencillo.

\- Soy Chanyeol- contestó discretamente- ¿Y tú?

\- Baekhyun- contestó, observando con detenimiento como el color de las llamas danzaban sobre la piel contraria, delimitando su musculosa figura. Aunque era delgado, se podían apreciar los músculos de sus brazos fuertes y fibrosos. Por un instante Baekhyun se imaginó como sería ser abrazado por ellos.

\- Estas pensando incoherencias Byun Baekhyun- se dijo al tiempo que enfocaba la vista en el fuego- ¿Cómo me trajiste aquí?

\- En mi lomo- pensó Chanyeol para luego contestar en voz alta- Te subí a mi espalda.

\- ¿Y cómo me encontraste?

\- Siguiendo tú aroma- pensó otra vez y sin embargo cambio igualmente su respuesta- Estaba paseando cuando escuché el aullido de los lobos

\- ¿Y tú te acercaste a donde estaban?- preguntó entre sorprendido e incrédulo- No me dirás que peleaste contra ellos, ¿o sí?

\- Si - se dijo. Pero nuevamente, suspiró y contestó- No, cuando llegué ya se habían ido y tú estabas tirado en el piso- explicó volteándose a verlo.

El bajito lo miró y algo en su postura le dijo que no estaba siendo del todo sincero. Aunque sus ojos no mostraban expresión alguna, Baekhyun estaba seguro que aquel extraño sujeto con complejo de desnudista le estaba mintiendo y por como era su personalidad decidió decírselo abiertamente.

\- No eres sincero- soltó y pudo ver un leve tintinear en los ojos de Chanyeol. Había sido momentáneo pero lo suficiente para saber que estaba en lo cierto- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó realmente?

Un silencio se formó entre los dos y Chanyeol apretó los labios negándose a pronunciar palabra.  
Baekhyun frunció el ceño pero no insistió más. Por ahora.

\- Bien si no me quieres decir, no importa- soltó con un tono levemente molesto.

Chanyeol se mantuvo estoico observando el fuego. Como suponía, el chico tenía su carácter. En vez de asustarse y salir corriendo cuando lo vio, fue y le pregunto quién era junto con lo que había sucedido. No solo mostraba autocontrol, sino también era perceptivo, lo cual lo inquietó.

¿Cuánto más podría ocultarle lo que él realmente era?

Pero lo que más lo inquietaba era su reacción: correría tal como él lo imaginaba o lo sorprendería nuevamente actuando diferente a lo esperado. En ese instante quería creer que era más la segunda opción y la curiosidad de saber como sería estaba revoloteando en su estómago.

Ese chico realmente le resultaba interesante, no solo por su aroma y físico, sino también por su personalidad. No era con alguien que se fuera aburrir, eso era definitivo.

\- ¿Siempre paseas desnudo?- pregunto finalmente Baekhyun, y Chanyeol se tensó.

\- Si

\- Mentiroso

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- Tus hombros se elevaron cuando te lo pregunté y tu voz sonó demasiado mecánica al responder...

\- ¿Y solo por eso me llamas mentiroso?- cuestiono ceñudo Chanyeol haciéndole frente al bajito que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

No era solo la postura de Chanyeol que lo hacía pensar eso, sino también algo dentro suyo le indicaba que algo escondía.

\- Es solo que das esa sensación- contestó finalmente

Bien tenía razón. Baekhyun definitivamente era alguien agudo, y lo peor es que eso lo atrajo aún más.

-¿Sabes? eres interesante. Dices lo que piensas sin avergonzarte

\- ¿Por que debería avergonzarme?- preguntó altivo Baekhyun. No era la primera vez que se lo decían y sus amigos le aconsejaban que se moderara un poco o podría meterse en problemas, pero él no les hacía caso. Aunque debía admitir que era la primera vez que alguien le decía que esa cualidad era "interesante".

Chanyeol por su parte sonrió divertido por su actitud.

\- No, no deberías avergonzarte. Es bueno expresar lo que uno piensa, muestra honestidad- le respondió y pudo notar como el otro abría la boca mudo de la sorpresa- Pero también es importante que escuches a los demás

Bien, Baekhyun cambio su forma de ver aquel desconocido, no era solo atractivo, sino también inteligente.

Sonrió. Tal vez no era tan malo después de todo haber sido encontrado por él, pero por mucho que quisiera seguir preguntándole cosas y hablar con él debía regresar a su campamento.

¡Diablos! la jauría podría haberlo abandonado para atacar a sus amigos.

¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo estaba Luhan!

El miedo invadió sus sentidos. Olvidándose de todo, se levantó abruptamente, decidido a ir por sus amigos, sin embargo antes de que pudiera dar siquiera un paso, perdió el equilibrio producto del mareo que lo invadía desde que había abierto los ojos. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto de sus rodillas contra las piedras del terroso suelo, cuando en eso dos fuertes brazos lo agarraron.  
No estaba muy seguro de como Chanyeol había logrado reaccionar tan rápido, pero eso poco le importó cuando su cara contacto contra su pecho desnudo y sus brazos lo rodearon protectoramente.

Ahora que sabía lo que se sentía estar rodeado por sus brazos, no quería que terminara.

Era tan agradable y cálido, pero lo que más le gustaba es que desprendía una energía que lo embelesaba.

\- No deberías levantarte tan rápido, hazlo con más calma la próxima vez- susurró contra su pelo y Baekhyun se estremeció ante el profundo tinte de su voz.

¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Que tenía ese sujeto que lo desconcertaba de esa forma?

Chanyeol por su parte inspiró su adictiva esencia, la cual de verdad le encantaba. Podía estar así por años, pero lo que más le sorprendía es que su cuerpo deseaba llegar a más. Cada fibra se tensionaba al sentir el aire cálido que Baekhyun soltaba con cada exhalación contra su piel. Su mente le pedía a gritos que lo tomara y besara sus labios una vez más, antes de adentrarse en lo más profundo de sus ser.

Lo peor es que ya no era solo su cuerpo, su ser entero era ahora quien también se lo exigía.

Sabía que tarde o temprano sus instintos cumplirían su cometido y Baekhyun tendría que ceder si quería volver a ver la luz del sol, sin embargo aún no lo haría. Quería al menos acostumbrarlo a su presencia, ganarse un poquito de su confianza, antes de tirarle la bomba.

Así que haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol se alejó a regañadientes de su calidez.

\- Es mejor que te sientes- le aconsejó, ayudándolo a acomodarse sobre una roca- ¿A dónde pensabas ir?, si necesitas algo puedes pedírmelo y yo te lo traigo...

Baekhyun cerró los ojos tratando de calmar el malestar, al tiempo que pensaba en que responderle.

¿Cómo decirle a alguien que le ofrecía ayuda que debía irse?

Aunque no le gustara, tenía que decírselo y de paso agradecerle por su ayuda.

\- Tengo que irme- murmuró con los ojos cerrados- Mis amigos pueden estar en peligro. Esa jauría de lobos los puede estar atacando ahora y yo... aquí- finalizó abriendo los ojos y al instante sintió que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al ver la expresión de Chanyeol. Se veía sorprendido pero también denotaba tristeza.

Chanyeol debía admitir que le había dolido escuchar que el otro quería irse, pero se sintió peor cuando supo su razón. Había estado tan embobado por Baekhyun que no se había percatado en la presencia de los otros humanos.  
Lo malo es que Baekhyun tenía razón y lo más probable, y por el tiempo que llevaban ahí, es que sus amigos ya ni siquiera estuvieran con vida.

Se odió por su ineficiencia, y más aún cuando sabía que todavía no salvaba completamente al humano que tenía a su cargo. Sin embargo prometió que lo haría. Lograría mantener con vida por lo menos a uno de ellos.

\- No puedes mantenerte de pie, ¿cómo piensas hacerlo?- cuestionó finalmente, algo distante.

\- Solo fue porque me levante demasiado rápido- rebatió testarudo

\- ¿Y tu herida?- pero antes de que Baekhyun lo contradijera agregó- Los lobos van a percibir el olor a sangre y te van a perseguir de nuevo. Aunque lograras encontrar a tus amigos, cosa que dudo por lo oscuro que esta, los expondrías a una jauría de lobos hambrientos.

Sus palabras fueron duras y frías. Chanyeol sabía que había sido rudo, pero si no era así Baekhyun no le haría caso.

-¿Entonces qué hago? ¿Me quedo esperando que no les pase nada?

\- ¿Que podrías hacer tú si ni siquiera fuiste capaz de protegerte a ti mismo?. Esos lobos casi te comen de no ser...

\- ¿De no ser, que?- preguntó suspicaz Baekhyun, mientras el otro apretaba los labios. Se había dejado llevar por una ira momentánea y casi cometió el error de delatarse.

\- Nada- bufó al final- Lo que importa es que no puedes irte

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Creo que fui bastante claro. Si llegas a poner un pie fuera vas a ser cena para lobos

\- No te creo- sentenció el bajito y Chanyeol alzó los brazos exasperado. No pensaba que fuera tan testarudo- Si fuera como tú dices, entonces porque no estoy muerto ya. A ti no te atacaron cuando me trajiste, así que ¿por que deberían atacarme ahora?

\- ¿Estas si quiera siendo razonable?. Te digo que es peligroso

-¿Y porque siento que no eres del todo honesto? ¿Que estas ocultando?

Chanyeol arrugó la frente preguntándose que tipo de habilidad psíquica tenía ese chico para darse cuenta de que lo estaba engañando hasta cierto punto. Tal vez él era muy obvio o ante Baekhyun se le hacía más difícil aparentar. De todas formas decidió que la situación ya no daba para más. No valía la pena seguir ocultándolo y por lo obcecado que resultó el bajito, estaba más que seguro que gastaría bastante tiempo en convencerlo de que accediera a ser ayudado a su "modo".

\- Bien si quieres saber la verdad te la diré- anuncio y percibió que había captado la total atención del castaño. Si bien había tenido su atención desde un principio, se percató que esta se desviaba bastante seguido hacia su cuerpo desnudo, a diferencia de ahora que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos.

\- Bien, ¿cuál es?

\- Cuando llegué los lobos todavía estaban ahí, uno te tenía sujeto del hombro mientras el resto se acercaba- miró fijamente a Baekhyun que ya empezaba a fruncir el ceño- Yo los enfrente para que te soltaran.

-¿Me estás diciendo que eres un súper hombre? ¿De esos que pelean con lobos y sale ileso?

\- No- y esta vez la voz de Chanyeol se volvió más profunda, acercándose hasta encajonar a Baekhyun contra la pared apoyando sus manos a los costados. Con satisfacción vio como el castaño tragaba con fuerza por su cercanía- Te estoy diciendo que te salve la vida a cuesta de mordidas y zarpazos. Bueno no completamente- hecho una rápida mirada a su herida y agrego- Esa mordida está infectada y si no dejas que te ayude es muy probable que no despiertes en la mañana

Baekhyun lo miró mudo. Por primera vez su cerebro contestatario no sabía que decir, la cercanía de Chanyeol le había embriagado los sentidos y le dificultaba procesar con rapidez.

Por su parte, el lobo estaba igual de perdido que él. Una imperiosa necesidad le quemaba el cuerpo al estar tan cerca de Baekhyun, más cuando pudo oler la emoción que recorría a su cautivo: deseo. Baekhyun no estaba cohibido por su cercanía, sino todo lo contrario, anhelaba que se acercara más y eso lo excitó. Estaba por ceder a sus impulsos cuando Baekhyun decidió hablar.

\- No entiendo- murmuró finalmente

\- ¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Chanyeol alzando una ceja

\- Lo que dices... yo no te veo con grandes heridas, pese a que insinúas que te atacaron- continuó murmurando Baekhyun pero con la mirada fija en aquellos ojos marrones, que centellaron con viveza.

\- ¿Quieres saber o quieres que te lo muestre?- susurró contra su oído y Baekhyun se mordió el labio intentando de controlar los espasmos de placer que recorrían su cuerpo al escuchar su voz tan cerca.

\- Muéstrame...

Chanyeol sonrió complacido, y aunque aun tenía sus dudas al respecto si esta era la mejor forma, igual lo hizo.

\- Bien. Recuerda que tú quisiste saberlo

Baekhyun asintió y con detenimiento observó como los ojos de Chanyeol cambiaban de color pasando de café a un rojo similar al de las llamas que chapoteaban a sus espaldas.

Pero lo que siguió lo dejo pasmado.

Chanyeol había tomado cierta distancia antes de transformarse y cuando vio la expresión que le dedicaba el otro supo que eso no terminaría nada bien.

Baekhyun estaba pegado a la muralla, con la respiración agitada y los ojos abiertos de par en par sin creer lo que veía, menos aun cuando ese cuerpo pasó a estar rodeado completamente de pelo convirtiéndose finalmente en un gran lobo café oscuro.

Lo primero que Bakehyun pensó fue en salir corriendo, y así lo hizo.

Se levantó como pudo, pero no logró avanzar mucho debido a sus temblorosas piernas, cayendo de golpe al suelo.  
Cuando vio que el lobo se acercaba, retrocedió.

\- ¡Aléjate!- grito con miedo, sin que su cerebro pudiera razonar que aquel animal fuera el mismo humano que lo había salvado. Para su sorpresa el lobo obedeció y retrocedió.

Sentándose en sus patas traseras, el animal lo miró esperando a que se tranquilizara.

Baekhyun miraba alternativamente una y otra vez a Chanyeol y luego la salida de la cueva, decidiéndose al final por esta última. El lobo hizo el ademán de pararse pero el otro lo detuvo.

\- ¡No te acerques! ¡Ni me sigas! Me iré y espero que me dejes en paz

El lobo agacho la cabeza junto con sus orejas al escucharlo, y lo último que Baekhyun pudo ver antes de irse fue que adoptaba su forma humana y que sus tristes ojos marrones lo dejaban partir.


	2. Segunda Parte

_**Segunda Parte**_

Baekhyun bajó por el estrecho camino que se extendía frente a él, dando tumbos, sintiendo con cada paso que daba su corazón se destruía, gritándole una y otra vez que hacia mal y regresara.

Pero no lo escuchó.

Continuó jadeante por el bosque. Se sentía cansado y mareado, pero eso no lo detuvo para continuar su caminata en búsqueda de sus amigos.

Después de llevar un buen rato caminando decidió finalmente detenerse un poco para tomar aire.

\- Chanyeol tenía razón- reconoció finalmente, tragando con fuerza en un intento de recomponer su destartalada respiración- Esta demasiado oscuro y ni siquiera sé donde estoy parado, es imposible saber en qué dirección está el campamento.

En ese instante deseó regresar hacia la cálida cueva para reencontrase con el lobo. El único problema es que tampoco sabía cómo regresar ahí. No se había tomado la molestia en memorizar por donde caminaba, solo había avanzado, flanqueando árboles y arbustos sin un orden especifico hasta llegar ahí.

Suspiro con pesar.

En eso, una punzada aguda de dolor traspasó su hombro de lado a lado, tal como si lo hubieran atravesado con un fierro ardiente. Agarrándolo con fuerza, trató de apaciguar el malestar, sintiendo como sus fríos dedos servían como calmante.

¿Por qué demonios no lo había escuchado?

Ahora no estaría perdido, con frío y dolor, en mitad de un bosque infestado de lobos hambrientos.

Pero sabía bien la respuesta. Su testarudez era la principal culpable, junto con el miedo que había saboteado su racionalidad. Aunque si lo pensaba, quedarse con un humano mitad lobo no era muy racional tampoco.

\- Pero él me mantuvo seguro. No me dañó, pese a que tuvo la oportunidad- procesó mientras temblaba y se sentía como el más grande idiota del mundo.

Quería regresar de nuevo con Chanyeol. Quería verlo y ser rodeado por sus protectores brazos y sentir sus cálidos labios una vez más contra los suyos.  
Aunque no llevaba nada conociéndolo, se le había adherido a la piel como un tatuaje, volviéndose hasta difícil poder respirar al estar lejos de él. Se sentía incompleto, como si hubiera dejado atrás una parte vital suya...su otra mitad.

-Chanyeol- murmuró con los dientes castañeando. Tenía la secreta esperanza que el otro, con su capacidad lobuna, lo escucharía y llegaría hasta donde él se encontraba.- Chanyeol...- volvió a repetir, tomando esta vez un poco más de aire para que se escuchara más fuerte. Sin embargo de su boca solo lograba salir un triste murmullo, que se ensombrecía con el continuo tiritar de sus dientes por el frío que entumecía su cuerpo, pese a la agradable temperatura ambiente.

Pese a eso, no se dio por vencido. Caminando, para entrar en calor y no dejar que la fatiga lo venciera, continuó llamándolo hasta que su garganta se sintió rasposa.

Estaba por detenerse cuando escuchó un movimiento a sus espaldas.

Con la esperanza brillando en sus ojos ingenuos, volteó hacia los matorrales que se amontonaban en esa dirección. De entre sus hojas se asomaron unas fauces que al instante le resultaron aterradoras, ya que mostraban los colmillos de forma alarmante.

Ese no era Chanyeol. Y él estaba en problemas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Baekhyun echó a correr otra vez con todo lo que daban sus piernas, dejando cualquier malestar de lado por el mero instinto de supervivencia.  
Prácticamente se encontraba reviviendo lo vivido hace unas horas atrás, con la diferencia que nadie vendría a ayudarlo esta vez. Él se había preocupado de alejar a su único salvador.

Corrió hasta que sus piernas fatigadas se doblegaron, tirándolo al piso como un saco de papas. Con decisión se apoyo en sus manos para impulsarse y levantarse, pero antes de llegar a hacerlo se encontró frente a frente con un mortífero lobo que le gruñía. Pasmado se volteó para levantarse en otra dirección, pero se encontró que estaba rodeado por una manada de lobos y uno de ellos se lanzó para atacarlo.

Cerrando los ojos esperó el impacto, pero este nunca llegó.

En vez de eso, escuchó los guturales gruñidos ser silenciados. Un golpe seco a lo lejos de algo cayendo a la tierra fue lo último que escuchó antes de que el silencio volviera a presentarse completamente.

Temeroso, abrió los ojos.

Acostumbrándose a la penumbra, sus ojos lograron enfocar a un lobo de pelaje oscuro y mucho más grande que sus otros atacantes, dándole la espalda. Solo eso fue suficiente para reconocerlo y saber con certeza quién era.  
De inmediato el alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Baekhyun y unas grandes ganas de correr y abrazar al gran lobo lo envolvieron, pero se contuvo. No estaban en la mejor situación y sabia que cualquier distracción le costaría la vida ambos.

Por su parte, Chanyeol gruñó con furia mientras veía reincorporarse al lobo que había atacado. La ira lo embargaba y un sentimiento territorial lo llenaba por entero: nadie tenía derecho a tocar lo que era suyo, mucho menos a Baekhyun.

Bastó un gruñido mas para que la pelea se desatara, junto con mordidas y zarpazos que iban y venían.

Si bien Chanyeol ya había tenido una pelea y debía estar cansado por lo mismo, no era así. La ventaja de tener mayor resistencia física que la norma lo favorecía y junto con la presencia de Baekhyun, que lo revitalizaba, podía mantener un buen ritmo y no verse disminuido durante la pelea. Sin embargo, tal como lo llenaba de energía lo desconcentraba. No podía evitar tener su atención repartida entre el pequeño castaño y el trío de lobos que tenía al frente, recibiendo más golpes y mordidas de las que hubiera deseado.  
Fue en uno de esos momentos de distracción, que en un ataque coordinado lograron derribarlo contra un árbol.

Por un segundo pensó que le habían roto una costilla producto de la fuerza del impacto. Por suerte no fue así, pero el dolor no dejaba de ser menos fuerte.

Baekhyun contuvo el aire al escuchar el feo sonido del cuerpo al chocar contra el tronco, y un retorcijón cruzó su estomago cuando vio que una parte de los lobos se acercaban a un dañado Chanyeol y otro a él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió hacer lo mismo que había hecho para ayudar a Luhan.

Tomando un puñado de piedras con su mano, las lanzó hacia los lobos que iban tras Chanyeol, irritándolos y captando su atención.

Con los ojos asesinos puestos en su persona, se lanzó a correr bosque abajo esperando que lo persiguieran.

Las ramas volvieron a golpear su rostro, su respiración comenzó a agitarse otra vez, pero nada de eso importó. A lo lejos podía escuchar el ruido de un río y eso le dio nuevas fuerzas para seguir corriendo. Estaba seguro que si lograba llegar ahí antes de que los lobos lo alcanzaran, podría zambullirse en las aguas y sus perseguidores le perderían el rastro.

Esperaba con eso darle tiempo suficiente a Chanyeol para escapar.

Mientras corría pensaba en lo útil que sería en ese momento tener la capacidad de transformarse en lobo. De esa forma, podría haber ayudado a Chanyeol a pelear y no ser tan inútil como ahora, en que lo único que podía hacer era escapar prestándose como carnada.

Comenzaba a fatigarse de nuevo y a sentir un punzante dolor en cada uno de sus músculos cuando vio el agua asomarse entre la vegetación. Con su último aliento corrió hacia el río, tropezándose entre medio con las piedras que había en la orilla, hasta que sus zapatos hicieron contacto con la frescura del agua que contrastaba con el calor que emanaba su cuerpo después de la carrera. Con la respiración entrecortada, encorvado y con los dedos raspando la superficie del agua, avanzó por el río hasta que el gélido líquido le llegó a las rodillas. En ese momento se volteó para hacerle frente a sus perseguidores, sin embargo en vez de encontrarse con fauces voraces y ojos hambrientos, vio el borde del rio vacío.

Un nervioso cosquilleo empezó a aflorar en su nuca y el temor de no haberle dado tiempo a Chanyeol de escapar lo comenzó a rodear con sofocante pesadez.

Estaba más que seguro que los lobos lo perseguían cuando comenzó a correr.

Entonces, ¿En donde estaban? ¿Habían cambiado de parecer?

\- Por favor que no le haya pasado nada a Chanyeol- murmuró encaminándose a la rivera con el corazón en un puño, cuando en eso los arbustos se movieron.

Deteniéndose en seco, Baekhyun miró con pavor el lugar, esperando encontrarse con sus perseguidores. Sin embargo, el aire volvió a sus pulmones cuando vio salir entre los matorrales al gran lobo que él bien conocía, avanzando con dificultad y cojeando de una pata delantera.

Soltando un suspiro de alivio y con los ojos humedecidos corrió a trompicones hasta abrazar por el cuello al animal.

\- Estas bien- murmuró Baekhyun, enterrando el rostro en el oscuro y suave pelaje- Tu tenías razón, no debí irme. Cuanto lo siento Chanyeol.

No estaba seguro en que momento se puso a llorar, desahogando todo el estrés vivido durante las últimas horas. Solo fue consciente de ello cuando el lobo lamió sus mejillas, borrando el rastro de sus lágrimas, al tiempo que se iba transformando hasta colocar sus manos alrededor de su rostro.

\- No tienes porque disculparte- murmuró con voz calma y tierna- Estabas asustado

\- Pero...

Sus reclamos fueron acallados por los tibios labios de Chanyeol que le transmitieron comprensión y tranquilidad a través de un suave y corto beso, pero lo suficiente para cumplir su cometido y calmarlo.

\- Escucha, pese a que logré espantar a esos lobos, aún no estás a salvo- habló mirándolo a los ojos. Su pulgar recorría suavemente la herida expuesta en el hombro de Baekhyun. Esta había adoptado un color que hacía preguntarse a Chanyeol como es que Baekhyun seguía en pie.

\- Esta marca la hizo uno de mi tipo. Un cambiaformas, mitad hombre y mitad lobo- le explicó, sin dejar de hacer círculos en ese sector para enfatizar su punto- Al hacerla te marcó como su presa, de su propiedad y por lo mismo esta te irá matando poco a poco. Para evitarlo tengo que borrarla y hacer mí propia marca...

-¿Eso quiere decir que me tienes que morder?- preguntó Baekhyun alzando una ceja.

\- Si, pero no es tan simple. Al mismo tiempo que te muerda debo… poseerte- dijo, y al ver que el otro fruncía el ceño agregó- Carnalmente.

Una "o" fue lo que formaron los labios de Baekhyun mientras un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas, divirtiendo al lobo. Pese a su personalidad directa y desfachatada, igual habían cosas que podían avergonzar al pequeño humano.

\- Supongo que no hay otra opción- susurró finalmente después de procesar la idea. Ya se había dado cuenta que cuando Chanyeol decía algo es porque realmente era así. Ya había probado llevarle la contraria y las cosas claramente no habían salido bien; y para ser francos, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida otra vez con tal de llevarle la contra.

\- Eso sí, hay algo más que debes saber.

\- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Baekhyun poniéndose repentinamente blanco y tenso- No me digas que tienes que hacer todo eso en tu forma de lobo, porque me traumaría bastante tener sexo con un animal...

Chanyeol al escucharlo soltó una carcajada al aire ante su ocurrencia logrando que el otro lo mirara fastidiado.

\- No, no es eso. Lo hare en mi forma humana- le aseguró sonriendo de lado, pero cambio su expresión a una más seria- Lo que debes saber es que después del proceso pasaras a tener la capacidad de convertirte en lobo, igual que yo. Serás un cambiaformas.

Baekhyun parpadeó y Chanyeol temió por su respuesta. Si bien la primera parte había salido mejor de lo que esperaba, no estaba muy seguro como se tomaría el ser un mitad lobo.

No fue hasta que vio una sonrisa en sus labios que se calmó.

-¿Sabes? es irónico. Hace unos instantes estaba pensando en ser lobo para ayudarte a pelear en vez de escapar, y ahora tu estas aquí ofreciéndome esa oportunidad

-¿Eso quiere decir que aceptas?

En vez de tener una respuesta verbal obtuvo un feroz beso por parte de Baekhyun, totalmente insinuante y que le dejaba en claro que estaba más que dispuesto a lo que le pedía.  
Sin desaprovechar la situación, la lengua de Chanyeol se abrió paso, hurgando e investigando a sus anchas la boca ajena, captando los suaves jadeos que Baekhyun soltaba entre medio del salvaje beso.  
El cuerpo de ambos ardía en deseo. Los dos anhelaban el contacto ajeno como si no pudieran permanecer separados, envueltos en una llama sofocante que solo ardía aún más ante el más mínimo contacto. El frío que había envuelto a Baekhyun en el bosque se había evaporado al estar en los brazos de Chanyeol, y sus músculos tensos y adoloridos se relajaban deshaciendo cualquier malestar. Estaban tan inmersos, disfrutando y explorando esa avasalladora sensación que se creaba entre ambos, que no fue hasta que Baekhyun pasó los dedos por el brazo contrario sintiendo como este se tensaba al tacto, que recordó que se encontraba herido por la reciente pelea.

A regañadientes se separó y observó la herida y las manchas de sangre que teñían las puntas de sus dedos.

\- Por mucho que quiera seguir, debemos curarte eso primero- dijo enfocándose en la mordida sangrante que portaba Chanyeol en el brazo. También percibió algunos rasguños en su abdomen, que se veían no tan recientes, mientras que otros más nuevos se extendían sobre su pecho hasta cerca de su cuello, y estaba seguro que en su espalda debían haber unos cuantos más.

\- Baekhyun, no tenemos tiempo para preocuparnos por mis heridas…

Haciendo oídos sordos, Baekhyun se sacó su camisa y se acercó a la orilla del río para mojarla, dándole la espalda a un refunfuñón Chanyeol.

\- No me demoraré nada- musitó, estrujando la prenda antes de regresar al lado de Chanyeol. Tomando su brazo con cuidado, agregó- Déjame encargarme de esta herida al menos, que es la más profunda…no quiero que te desangres mientras lo hacemos

\- Baek...- pronunció en un intento de explicarle que por ser un lobo su cicatrización era más rápida y que por sus buenas defensas esa herida no significaba nada para él. Sin embargo su dialogo fue cortado por un casto beso del nombrado.

Chanyeol soltó un gruñido pero dejó atenderse a regañadientes. No iba a negar que le agradaba ser cuidado por el bajito, sobre todo al sentir sus delicados dedos recorrer su piel y el empeño que ponía al limpiar su herida. Sin embargo el tiempo los apremiaba y temía que en cualquier momento Baekhyun se desplomara en sus brazos y él ya no pudiera ayudarlo. Bien sabía que la acción del veneno era engañadora: mientras se extendía por el cuerpo de su presa solo generaba un malestar general, con nauseas y bajas de presión, pero llegada su fase final era fulminante haciendo que todos los órganos fallaran simultáneamente, siendo el último el corazón.  
Estaba muy seguro que si eso llegaba a suceder lo invadiría una locura peor que momentos atrás, cuando vio a Baekhyun llamar la atención de los lobos para que lo persiguieran y así evitar que lo atacaran. El solo procesar el peligro al que se había expuesto fue suficiente para darle caza a sus semejantes y evitar que dañaran a su humano.

Esa mordida en su brazo era nada en comparación a los daños con los que quedaron los otros.

Por su parte Baekhyun, ajeno a las preocupaciones del lobo, se esmeraba en retirar la sangre y dejar la herida en un estado más presentable. Aunque su cuerpo y su atención estaban enfocados en ello, igual su mente divagaba en lo dicho por Chanyeol.  
Por lo que había visto y en cómo se había transformado el susodicho en un lobo, le dejaba más que claro que hablaba en serio en cuanto al tema de tener que "poseerlo". Lo más interesante es que le preocupaba más eso que convertirse en lobo; no es que fuera virgen o sintiera pudor sobre su cuerpo, pero tener sexo con un mitad animal lo inquietaba bastante.  
Le echó una rápida mirada y gracias a la suave luz de luna pudo repasar con su vista los fuertes músculos que se formaban en el cuerpo ajeno, hasta llegar a su entrepierna. Se sonrojo de golpe al pensar que "eso", el cual debía admitir no era para nada pequeño, entraría pronto en su interior.

\- Debo estar loco para acceder a esto- pensó mientras metía su camisa nuevamente al agua y retiraba la sangre de esta, ajeno totalmente a la mirada que Chanyeol le daba.

El lobo prácticamente lo estaba devorando con la mirada al tener una perfecta visión de su espalda y pecho al desnudo. La luz de luna tocando con suavidad esa blanca piel y el aroma propio de Baekhyun mezclándose con el frescor del bosque hacían la sinfonía perfecta para sus sentidos, poniendo a prueba todo su autocontrol.

Baekhyun seguía absorto en su tarea, mirando el agua que corría por entre sus dedos, fresca y pura, invitándolo a adentrarse entre sus profundidades. Tentado, se fijo que estaban en un sector calmo sólo interrumpido por algunas rocas de menor tamaño y otras más grandes, pero nada que generara remolinos o que estorbara la tranquila superficie del río. Oscura e intrigante, el agua continuaba contorsionándose bajo su toque esperando que cayera.

Miro el rio y luego a Chanyeol, para finalmente sonreír malicioso.

Dejando la camisa a un lado, se levantó lentamente sin desviar su vista de los grandes ojos de Chanyeol que lo miraron inquisitivos para luego agrandarse al ver como comenzaba a retirarse poco a poco la ropa que lo cubría junto con los zapatos, hasta quedar total y completamente desnudo.

Con satisfacción, Baekhyun vio como el otro tragaba con dificultad, antes de empezar a adentrarse al agua.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Chanyeol perplejo y atorándose entre medio.

\- Llevo corriendo toda la noche y apesto. Quiero lavarme y relajarme un poco, si no te importa- contestó con inusitada indiferencia, y al escuchar que el otro chasqueaba la lengua agregó- Si quieres te puedes unir...

Baekhyun sonrió insinuante antes de sumergirse completamente en las aguas, dejando que estas se llevaran toda la suciedad acumulada durante el día. Era relajante y agradable, y en otra situación Baekhyun habría nadado un poco antes de seguir, sin embargo no quería arruinar la atmosfera. Saliendo de nuevo a la superficie, vio como Chanyeol a grandes zancadas, ya le daba alcance.

Pronto sus fuertes brazos lo rodearon y sin hacerse de rogar dejó que le asaltara la boca con un poderoso beso. Nuevamente fue embargado por un intenso fuego que elevó su temperatura varios centígrados mas, siendo solo el agua capaz de mantener a raya su calentura.

Pero pese a eso seguía deseoso de más. Casi como si la herida en su hombro fuera un mero pretexto para poder disfrutar de Chanyeol y saciar ese deseo que lo embargó la primera vez que lo vio, y que parecía no querer apagarse nunca.

Pegándose al cuerpo ajeno, profundizó el beso extasiándose con el sabor salvaje de Chanyeol.

Por su parte, Chanyeol se dejaba guiar, pero también aprovechaba de explorar con sus manos lo que no era capaz de hacerlo en ese momento con la boca. Con sus dedos recorría la tersa piel, la cual era perfecta, pese a tener algunos rasguños y la futura cicatriz que le quedaría en el hombro, para Chanyeol seguiría siendo hermosa: tanto al tacto como a la vista.  
Podía percibir con la palma de la mano el calor que irradiaba el cuerpo ajeno y su adorado aroma que lo incitaba lo suficiente para liberar su ferocidad, al punto de acorralar su cuerpo contra una roca y asirlo de la cadera para tener un mayor disfrute al rozarse los miembros.

Baekhyun gimió en respuesta contra su boca, y las cadenas que mantenían bajo control su voraz instinto temblaron a la poderosa exigencia de querer penetrarlo ya.

\- Baekhyun- murmuró, separándose momentáneamente de los tentadores labios para recuperar la compostura, pero eso fue imposible al ver la imagen más sugerente que había visto en su vida. Los labios rojos por la fricción habían quedado entre abiertos esperando a ser nuevamente abrigados por los suyos, mientras algunas gotas de agua corrían por su cabello húmedo hasta su frente y caían por el rostro, dibujando a su paso las facciones que se percibían bajo la claridad de la luna.

Hipnotizado, Chanyeol lamió una de las gotas que pasaban por los labios contrarios desde abajo hacia arriba captando su sabor.

Un suave temblor del cuerpo contrario lo hizo caer en la realidad.

Si bien Baekhyun había demostrado ser fuerte, estaba más que seguro que en esos momentos el veneno ya se encontraba haciendo estragos en su cuerpo, los cuales serían más evidentes si no fuera porque se encontraba embutido en el placer.

Temiendo que no les quedara nada de tiempo, se obligó a concentrarse en su misión.

Miro el cuerpo de Baekhyun una vez más antes de decidirse. Lo deseaba, de eso no había duda. Lo había anhelado hasta inconscientemente desde que percibió su sutil aroma en el bosque y hace unos segundos atrás su cuerpo lo urgía en adentrarse por esas estrechas paredes, pero no podía evitar que su raciocinio dudara.  
Si bien Chanyeol era activo sexualmente, teniendo mayormente encuentros azarosos con lobas de su raza y algunos con machos, estos sólo habían sido para saciar su lujuria y deseo animal. Algo rápido y sin sentimiento alguno, pero con Baekhyun era distinto. Él era un humano, más delicado y sensible, no podía llegar y penetrarlo con toda su fuerza lastimándolo, ni tampoco estaba muy seguro como era el proceder entre ellos. Suponía que en ciertos aspectos básicos sería similar, sólo que debía evitar ser un bruto.

Repasó con sus grandes manos el pecho ajeno. Sus labios fueron a besar su cuello mientras sus manos seguían bajando hasta detenerse en su cadera. Sin pudor, continúo su recorrido tanteando la suave redondez del trasero de Baekhyun hasta adentrarse en sus profundidades para captar con la yema de los dedos su entrada. Por lo menos la anatomía era similar, sin embargo se sentía demasiado estrecho para que su dedo entrase, menos así su miembro.

-Baekhyun- murmuró contra su cuello dejando un húmedo beso antes de mirarlo- Necesito penetrarte pero no quiero herirte- soltó franco y directo- ¿Hay alguna forma para que no te duela?

La indirecta ternura en la que iban envueltas las palabras de Chanyeol y la sincera preocupación que mostraba al hacer su pregunta, tomaron desprevenido a Baekhyun. Parpadeando varias veces, procesó lo dicho por el lobo.

\- Si hay una forma- murmuró, pero en vez de seguir respondiendo en palabras prefirió hacerlo con actos, tal como lo estaban haciendo hace un rato.

Sin dejar de mirar los expectantes ojos de Chanyeol, bajó la mano que tenía enredada en lo cabellos contrarios, y desde ahí comenzó un sugerente recorrido, pasando por su cuello, pecho hasta su abdomen para luego retirarse e ir hacía su propio cuerpo, donde sujeto la mano que Chanyeol mantenía en su trasero.

Sin oponer resistencia, Chanyeol se dejó llevar por la suave mano de Baekhyun, el cual lo guió por su piel, alejándolo de su posición inicial para recorrer su plano abdomen con sus manos entrelazadas. Serpenteante, fijo su vista en como sus manos unidas subían por ese tentador cuerpo hasta llegar al rostro de Baekhyun, quien lo vio travieso.

Fue en ese momento que noto que sus manos iban hasta sus labios, los cuales empezaron a besar cada uno de sus dedos.

Extasiado, Chanyeol observó como el otro mordía su dedo índice suavemente y lo estiraba para luego pasar su lengua por sobre él. Primero subió y bajo por el eje para luego hacer un círculo alrededor del índice antes de llevárselo a la boca completamente. Chanyeol tragó en seco al sentir la cálida cavidad albergar su dedo y aun más ante la lasciva mirada que le echaba el bajito. Tan perdido estaba en sus ojos que ni siquiera notó cuando Baekhyun metió un segundo dedo a su boca, solo fue consciente de ello cuando los retiro soltando un chasquido en el proceso.

\- ¿Y ahora que sigue?- pregunto con voz ronca totalmente excitado.

\- Ahora tú los introduces- susurró Baekhyun, y el otro no entendió hasta que vio que sus manos bajaban nuevamente hacia el trasero contrario.

\- Pero te va a doler, está muy apretado ahí

Baekhyun sonrió ante lo inocente que podía llegar a ser ese gran lobo, quedando a las claras lo inexperto que era en ese ámbito. Por lo menos a lo que se refería a humanos varones.

\- Lo lubrique para que no lo fuera, y el agua también ayuda. Solo me va a molestar al principio...

Chanyeol aún se veía reticente pero igual se dejo guiar, ya que sabía que Baekhyun no sería tan masoquista para hacer algo que le doliera. Sin más, introdujo el primer dedo por la estrecha entrada.  
Dejándose llevar por los movimientos que Baekhyun indicaba con su mano, se dedicó a dilatarlo, concentrándose plenamente en esa tarea al nivel de terminar viendo solo un punto en la superficie del agua escuchando de fondo los suaves gemidos provenientes de su amante.

\- Chanyeol

-¿m?

\- Mírame

El lobo parpadeo, saliendo de su trance para fijar su mirada en el rostro de Baekhyun justo cuando él lo obligó a introducir otro dedo más, retorciéndose de placer por lo mismo.  
Sus miembros se rozaron provocativamente cuando el contrario se arqueo ante la nueva intromisión y Chanyeol casi se vino con solo ver la cara de placer que Baekhyun le ofreció.

Eso fue suficiente para que las últimas cadenas que lo mantenían contenido, cedieran.

La bestia salvaje guardada en su interior despertó con ferocidad y sus ojos llamearon, volviéndose rojos y peligrosos. La mano con que sujetaba la cintura de Baekhyun se aferró con mayor fuerza, llegando a lastimarlo al enterrar las uñas en su piel.

Nunca había sentido tal ardiente deseo recorrer sus venas.

No se comparaba al calor que lo abrasaba cuando se besaban, este era mucho más intenso. Le generaba la imperiosa necesidad de hacerlo suyo en ese preciso instante de forma descontrolada, salvaje y bestial, dejando cualquier raciocinio atrás. Ansiaba separarles las piernas de una y meterse de lleno en ese estrecho espacio haciendo que su cara se retorciera de placer tal como ahora.

Pero no. Si bien debía y quería poseerlo, no lo haría de esa forma tan animal y brutal.

\- Baekhyun...aléjate- susurro con el poquito de cordura que aún le quedaba. No quería moverse porque no estaba seguro de lo que podría pasar, ya que nunca antes había estado en una situación así. Baekhyun había despertado sus más bajos instintos y no quería ni imaginarse que llegaría a pasar si no lograba controlarlos.

Por su parte Baekhyun lo vio con cierto temor. La oscuridad que inundaban ahora sus ojos por la dilatación de sus pupilas, rodeadas por un fino hilo rojo, le advertía que algo no iba bien; y la fuerza con que lo apretaba se lo reforzaba.  
Con cautela, removió los dedos de su interior y logro soltarse del agarre de su cintura. Percibió en todo el proceso como los músculos contrarios se tensaban aún más.

Iba apartarse cuando volvió a fijarse en sus ojos. Eran tenebrosos como un letal animal, pero también percibía su lado humano, temeroso de hacerle daño.

Superando su propio miedo, Baekhyun se quedó en su lugar y subió sus manos hasta tener entre ellas el rostro de Chanyeol, quien le gruño en advertencia.

\- Todo está bien- murmuró Baekhyun, sin saber cómo su tono de voz era tan tranquilo- Nada malo va a pasar

Chanyeol se quedó quieto, rígido como una estatua, pero en el instante que Baekhyun posó sus labios sobre los suyos no pudo controlarse.

Soltando un gruñido feroz contra su boca, se apoderó del beso, insaciable queriendo más y más.

Sin mucha fuerza levantó en brazos el menudo cuerpo de Baekhyun, quien en respuesta le rodeo la cintura con las piernas y dejó que lo impactara prácticamente contra una roca. De forma irregular, la piedra tenía el espacio perfecto para recostar el delgado cuerpo, quedando levemente inclinado hacia abajo por la pendiente de esta.

Colocándose encima de él, Chanyeol abandonó sus labios para ir a mordisquear su cuello dejando marcas en todos los puntos que tocaba. Su boca descendía sin freno mientras sus manos lo alzaban y lo apretaban más contra su cuerpo haciendo que el roce de sus pieles enviara miles de pequeñas descargas a su colapsado sistema nervioso. Sus uñas se enterraban llegando a dejar marcas sobre la blanquecina piel remarcando la bestialidad que lo poseía.

Baekhyun se retorcía debajo inundado por el placer y el dolor que le proferían las caricias de su amante, pero sentía que había algo más.

De repente, las marcas que dejaba Chanyeol pasaron a segundo plano cuando lancinantes puntadas comenzaron atacar todo su cuerpo, enfocándose sobre todo en sus extremidades, que hicieron que sus piernas cayeran sin fuerza contra la roca. Un entumecimiento general empezó a embargarle la cabeza y sus ojos empezaron a perder el foco, asustándolo.

\- Chanyeol- balbució - Chan...¡Ah!

El grito fuerte y desgarrador de Baekhyun fue lo único que logró atravesar la oscura barrera en que se encontraba envuelto Chanyeol para traer de vuelta su cordura.

Con miedo, despertó de su trance para ver las marcas que había dejado a su paso, horrorizándolo de sus actos.

Pero eso no fue peor que el hecho de comprobar que en medio de su salvajismo lo había penetrado con total brutalidad, justo lo que no quería. Pese a la previa dilatación había causado de todas formas que este sangrara, y el olor sólo intensifico su odio así mismo.

Encogido y culpable, subió su mirada para hacerle frente a Baekhyun quedándose helado ante su expresión. Estaba muy pálido, sudoroso, con los ojos cerrados y labios apretados con una clara expresión de dolor. Pero lo que más lo asusto fue ver que su mano apretaba con fuerza su pecho.

Justo donde estaba el corazón.

\- Mierda- exclamó, yendo a besar la frente de Baekhyun y luego repartir suaves besos por su rostro- ¿Baekhyun, me escuchas?

-Si- musitó abriendo los ojos, pero Chanyeol pudo darse cuenta que este no lo veía claramente- ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

\- Ya regreso mi cordura, si a eso te refieres- soltó sonriendo de lado, apenado - Perdón por eso

\- Esta bien. El dolor en el pecho opaca cualquier otra cosa- dijo con voz apagada. Un temblor recorrió su cuerpo y un jadeo salió de sus labios mientras se encogía por el dolor, rectificando sus palabras.

\- Yo haré que se vaya. ¿Estás listo?

\- Desde un inicio- sonrió Baekhyun débilmente, dándole confianza.

Chanyeol lo besó en respuesta, de forma dulce mientras de igual forma comenzaba a moverse en su interior.

Cuando suaves gemidos empezaron a caer sobre su boca, Chanyeol supo que era el momento. Con suavidad dejó los labios ajenos y dejando un reguero de besos se movilizó hasta su hombro, en donde primero pasó su lengua para después dar paso a sus dientes, aumentando al mismo tiempo la intensidad de sus embestidas para distraerlo del malestar.

Baekhyun por su parte gemía, jadeaba y hasta gritaba producto del indescriptible placer que lo inundaba. Si bien en un principio le había dolido cuando Chanyeol entró bruscamente, este no se comparó con el dolor previo que experimentó por los efectos de la mordida, que parecía estar asesinando todas sus células al mismo tiempo.

No estaba seguro si ya era demasiado tarde para él, pero tampoco es que le importara. No cuando tenía a Chanyeol dentro suyo.

No entendía como de un momento a otro podía estar muriéndose de dolor, débil como un insecto; y al siguiente estar gimiendo como si no hubiera mañana, casi como si le hubieran inyectado un sedante para aliviar todos sus malestares y poder así disfrutar su último placer antes de partir.

Tenía un nudo de emociones que amenazaban por explotar por la satisfacción que lo estaba embargando. Amaba como Chanyeol lo tocaba, como sus manos lo recorrían y sus labios lo besaban con esa salvaje forma que él tenía. Pero sobre todo le encantaba el cariño y la preocupación que demostraba por él. Independiente de lo sucedido entre medio, Chanyeol lo había cuidado desde un principio sin conocerlo y ahora se preocupaba de remediar el casi nada de daño que le hizo, siendo hasta meticuloso al morderlo.

Notaba que sus dientes casi no entraban y no estaba muy seguro si con eso bastaría, así que reuniendo la poca fuerza que le quedaba, juntó sus manos tras la nuca de Chanyeol obligándolo a morderlo en mayor profundidad.

Chanyeol gruñó, pero no se resistió y continúo con su asalto.

Ya estaban por llegar al clímax, ambos podían sentirlo y fue en ese instante en que Baekhyun, perdido entre el abismo del placer y la muerte, apareció un impulso irracional y osado.

Llevado por ese mismo impulso y antes de que todo terminara mordió en el hombro a Chanyeol, no solo para liberar todo el deseo contenido, sino también por un sentido territorial. Quería marcarlo para que fuera suyo y de nadie más, tal como el lobo hacía con él.

La descarga fue letal, ambos gimieron alto cuando el poderoso orgasmo los recorrió al unísono. Satisfechos y jadeantes, se abrazaron mientras pequeñas descargas continuaban recorriendo sus cuerpos como secuela de la intensidad del acto.

Después de normalizar su respiración, Chanyeol soltó el hombro de su pareja depositando un beso sobre la marca, que se encontraba tomando un color mucho más saludable. Volvió la vista hacia el rostro de Baekhyun, quien mantenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios.

Por unos míseros segundos Chanyeol contuvo el aliento. Se mantuvo quieto, totalmente inmóvil, esperando escuchar la respiración de Baekhyun que le confirmara que el rito había funcionado.

Que todo su esfuerzo había obtenido sus frutos.

Estaba por pronunciar su nombre, con labio tembloroso al no ver respuesta, cuando en eso Baekhyun dio una profunda inhalación.

Chanyeol sonrió automáticamente al comprobar que lo había logrado.

Lo había salvado.

Rozando su nariz con la contraria de forma cariñosa le habló:

\- Baekhyun, ahora eres un lobo- susurró

\- Mhm

\- Y eres mío- agregó con satisfacción mientras los primeros rayos de sol empezaban asomarse.

El más bajo sonrió, abriendo los ojos en el proceso para mirarlo directamente, mientras sus dedos paseaban en la marca que él había dejado.

\- Tú también eres mío- respondió con voz rasposa y cancina, pero eso no evitó que con cada palabra que pronunciaba sintiera que una profunda alegría lo inundaba.

\- Lo sé. Debo admitir que me sorprendiste, pero me gusto que lo hicieras- susurró apoyando su frente en la contraria- No me imagino ahora estar dentro de alguien que no seas tú...

Aunque Baekhyun sabía que era extraño, él tenía los mismos pensamientos que el lobo.

Si bien había tenido otros amantes, esta era la primera vez que no podía imaginarse estar con otra persona que no fuera con Chanyeol. En solo una noche había descubierto con quien deseaba pasar el resto de su vida y no era más que con ese peculiar lobo.

Sonriendo, Baekhyun volvió a cerrar los ojos disfrutando de la cercanía del lobo mientras un rayo de sol los envolvía cálidamente, acariciando con suavidad la piel expuesta.

Inmersos como estaban en ese mundo de complicidad, se quedaron abrazados sin que el tiempo los afectara, hasta que un lejano recuerdo apareció en la mente de Baekhyun haciéndolo desperezarse de ese dulce sopor.

\- Chanyeol...

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Crees... que pueda ir a ver a mis amigos?

Chanyeol abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el gesto preocupado que enmarcaba el rostro de su pareja.

\- ¿Quieres saber como están?

Baekhyun asintió. También deseaba hablar con ellos, decirles que estaba bien y que no se preocuparan, pero no estaba seguro si Chanyeol lo dejaría. Es más, ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de como sería su vida ahora, no sabía cómo ser un lobo y básicamente había tirado por la borda su vida anterior. Sin capacidad de volver atrás.

Por un momento el miedo lo recorrió al darse cuenta en lo que se había metido, pero luego este se esfumó cuando vio la calma que le impartía el rostro de Chanyeol, aunque por dentro el lobo también se encontraba inquieto. Temía en qué estado podían estar los amigos de Baekhyun y como este podía reaccionar.

Baekhyun era un lobo ahora. O mejor dicho en proceso de.

Su cuerpo recién estaba a comenzando a adoptar las capacidades de un cambiaformas, por lo tanto era inestable. Tampoco sabía cómo controlarse ni cómo actuar frente a humanos. Lo único que tenía a su favor es que el bajito había quedado bastante debilitado por todo el proceso, sobre todo porque casi muere en sus brazos, sin contar que sus habilidades como lobo aún no se harían presentes hasta unos días más, por lo que concluyó que no sería un peligro por ahora.

\- Esta bien- dijo finalmente- Pero solo desde lejos. Acabas de adquirir nuevas habilidades y no deseo que te hagas daño ni a ti ni a los demás- miro seriamente a Baekhyun- Tampoco sé en qué estado están ellos, así que debes ir preparado para lo peor.

Baekhyun volvió a asentir, pero no podía evitar temblar ante la perspectiva de lo que podía encontrar.

Chanyeol finalmente se separó de él y lo ayudo a bajar de la piedra; cosa que se lo agradeció enormemente.

Prácticamente no había dormido nada durante la noche y las constantes corridas, junto con el veneno de la mordida y la última actividad lo habían dejado más que agotado, sin contar que sentía su cuerpo ardiente y pesado. Las piernas le temblaban como gelatina y la suave corriente lo botó cuando intento pararse, por lo que el más alto lo tuvo que cargar hasta la orilla después de limpiarlo con el agua del rio.

Cuando ya estuvo vestido, Chanyeol se transformó en lobo para llevarlo más rápidamente hasta el campamento.

Exhausto como estaba, Baekhyun se recargó sobre el felpudo lomo, y pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello, dejó que este lo transportara. Estaba tan mullido y cálido que no supo en qué momento cayó presa del sueño.

No estaba muy seguro cuanto había dormido ni mucho menos en donde estaba, pero unos lengüetazos en su brazo se encargaron de traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.

\- Eso da cosquillas- musitó aun adormilado y con los parpados pesados.

Un suave mordisco en el antebrazo lo hizo abrir los ojos y levantar la cabeza para ver donde se encontraban. Después de unos segundos reconoció el lugar, dándose cuenta que estaban a cierta distancia del campamento que habían montado él y sus amigos.

Entusiasmado, se irguió y vio con alivio que todo estaba como él lo recordaba antes de irse.

\- ¿Chanyeol puedes acercarte un poco más?- preguntó en un susurro. Sentía los músculos totalmente agarrotados y fatigados, sin contar del punzante dolor en su parte baja, que lo hacían dudar de la capacidad de sus piernas para sostenerlo y poder acercarse por sí solo.

Para su suerte el lobo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

Con sigilo se acercó, rodeando parte del campamento para tener una perspectiva más completa.  
Las carpas estaban cerradas y parecía que aun se encontraban durmiendo, pero Baekhyun necesitaba verlos para saber que estaban bien. Si no lo hacía no podría nunca acallar su intranquilidad.

Tenía bien presente la advertencia de Chanyeol: no podía entrar al campamento para ver como estaban, sin embargo podía hacer que estos salieran para ver si estaban bien.

Con cautela tomo algunas pequeñas piedras bajo la atenta mirada del lobo, quien había volteado la cabeza y por el rabillo del ojo observaba sus movimientos.

\- Es solo para ver si están bien- le susurro en la oreja, rascándosela suavemente de paso para tranquilizarlo.

Debido a que estaban todavía a una cierta distancia, Baekhyun tuvo que hacer uso de toda la fuerza que le quedaba para lanzar una de las piedritas y esta diera en una carpa. La siguiente reboto sobre una de las cacerolas que habían utilizado la noche anterior para la comida, haciendo un ruidito metálico.

Se agazapó en el lomo de Chanyeol esperando algún movimiento. Al principio no paso nada, pero luego la cabeza de uno de sus amigos se vislumbró de una de las carpas.

Con ojos alertas y asustado, Luhan revisó a su alrededor buscando cualquier indicio que hubiera causado aquel ruido. Baekhyun sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, y más aun cuando vio a Luhan salir de la tienda y ver que se encontraba sin ningún rasguño.

\- Luhan, ¿que fue ese ruido?

El adormilado rostro de su amigo Jongin se asomó de la otra tienda, seguido segundos después por la cabeza de Kyungsoo que apareció debajo de la suya con el pelo todo revuelto.

\- No lo sé- contesto el nombrado- Salí a ver, pero no hay nada.

\- Tal vez fue algún animal- sugirió Kyungsoo, y Luhan palideció al instante.

\- Si, seguro que fue el lobo de tus sueños Luhan- se burló Jongin. Dando un gran bostezo volvió a meter su cabeza en la carpa avisando que seguiría durmiendo.

Kyungsoo rodó los ojos y le sonrió a Luhan.

\- No le hagas caso. ¿Baek ya regresó?

El nombrado se sintió mal al ver como Luhan negaba con la cabeza, acompañado de un gesto de tristeza en el rostro. Tenía unas grandes ganas de gritarle que estaba bien, pero se contuvo.

\- Kris y Lay salieron temprano con el guardabosque para ver si encontraban algún rastro...

No había terminado de decir eso cuando del otro extremo del campamento aparecieron los nombrados, corriendo con el rostro pálido. Baekhyun estuvo seguro que habían encontrado las marcas del primer ataque de los lobos.

Aquel en donde había sido mordido y su sangre estaría presente en la escena.

Un retorcijón se le formó en el estomágo al imaginar la cara de sus amigos al ver algo así y no encontrar su cuerpo por ningún lado.

Las conclusiones eran obvias.

Lo peor es que se encontraba como un simple espectador, ya que no podía intervenir y debía observar como sus amigos lo daban por muerto.

\- No - se dijo mentalmente- No dejaré que piensen eso, o al menos uno de ellos.

Chanyeol se agachó resguardándolos, esperando que los humanos salieran del campamento a toda velocidad al encuentro de la fatal noticia.

\- Chanyeol, necesito que me lleves a esa carpa- pidió Baekhyun cuando ya todo estaba vacío.

El lobo dudó, pero finalmente lo traslado hacia donde él le había pedido.

Con el sigilo propio de su raza, se encaminó entre los arbustos con todos los sentidos alertas. Su olfato percibía la presencia de otro lobo cerca del territorio, además de ellos dos, y Chanyeol temía que los atacara.  
Baekhyun aún no era capaz de percibirlo debido a que recién su cuerpo estaba adaptándose. No era un proceso rápido ni instantáneo y por el calor que despedía su cuerpo estaba seguro que a duras penas estaba manteniéndose despierto.  
Él por otra parte aun se encontraba con las heridas frescas de los anteriores encuentros y no estaba muy seguro de soportar un tercero. No en esas condiciones.

Aun así continuo su camino. Sabía que para Baekhyun no le sería fácil adaptarse a una nueva vida como mitad lobo y deseaba darle al menos la posibilidad de despedirse de lo que él conocía para emprender su nueva vida. Tal vez no era la mejor forma, pero se arriesgaría a darle un poco de tiempo en su mundo con tal de verlo satisfecho.

Al adentrarse en el campamento, percibió en el terreno el olor de aquel lobo causando que se le erizara el pelaje; pero su reacción fue mayor cuando captó que su aroma estaba impregnado en la tela de la carpa que Baek le había indicado. Era sutil, pero aun así perceptible para su agudo olfato.

Ese lobo definitivamente había estado ahí antes que ellos.

Entonces, ¿cómo era que esos humanos seguían con vida?

Movió la cabeza contrariado.

-¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó Baekhyun al notar que se había quedado quieto y tenso.

Chanyeol gruño, advirtiéndole que algo no andaba bien. Miro a su alrededor pero no vio nada extraño, sin embargo podía percibir cierto peligro en el ambiente.

\- Chanyeol entraré a la tienda y salgo en un minuto. Espérame aquí afuera- le murmuró al bajarse de su lomo. El nombrado hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Baekhyun se adentró de prisa en el lugar.

No se sentía para nada bien, así que prácticamente se arrastró hasta llegar al bolso de Luhan.

Con rapidez busco entre sus cosas hasta que encontró una pequeña libreta. Con dedos temblorosos tomo un lápiz que encontró entre medio y le escribió una nota. Se preocupó de firmarla con su nombre para que el otro supiera que era él y sin más dejo todo lo que había sacado del bolso dentro de este, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Un gruñido de Chanyeol le advirtió que se apresurase, por lo que se arrastró con rapidez para volver a montarse al lomo del lobo y salir disparados de ahí.

Con lágrimas en los ojos vio hacia atrás lo que había sido su vida y que ahora dejaba en el pasado.

Sus amigos, su familia y su vida en la ciudad ya solo serían un recuerdo.

Con el dolor carcomiéndole el alma por separarse de sus seres queridos, se abrazó aun mas al cuello de Chanyeol, percibiendo su calidez.

Pese a la tristeza que sentía sabía que no sería nada comparado a alejarse de Chaneyol. Si bien solo lo llevaba conociendo unas horas, su alma y su cuerpo le pertenecían por completo.

Y todo gracias a:

Una mordida. 

_FIN_


End file.
